


White Flag Stop.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prank Wars, Prank Wars That Never Turn Out Well, Sex Toys, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: It's a joke -- or at least it was supposed to be.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	White Flag Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what made me write this but uh, enjoy! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

It starts off with a case -- there's a case over a BDSM dominant who takes his sadism to another level and instead of properly doing the casework, they talk to the main employee before heading towards the shelves as Reid's hands wander too much and need a place to reside and Morgan likes to see new things in this field. 

Morgan, in truth, does not care for BDSM a majority of the time as he hasn't had anyone that he's really had an interest in going through all of the steps of the proper discussions and explorations with when his penchant mostly resides in one night stands or friends with benefits that he knows too well to spontaneously ask, "Hey, can I tie you up and call you a whore?" 

And maybe, if he admits it to himself, there has never been a desire for him - he's never wanted to see someone gagged and bound and helpless on his bed as they squirm and writhe and pull at the bonds with slim, pale arms to test his knowledge of knots rather than to attempt to free themselves and make him want to slap his hand down to see that blossoming pink residue flare over the porcelain of the cheek in a way that makes Reid make a pretty, surprised noise into the gag and squirm around like he is aching for another hit and - _and when did it become Reid?_

He drums his finger against the wood of the shelf as he watches Reid lift a small oval-shaped metal number with a sapphire blue base that he drums between his slender digits for a few moments, switching it between the air of his palm and the crevice between his middle and pointer finger like one would a switchblade as he stares at it thoughtfully. Reid glances at him, lips pursed into a frown and brows furrowed as he does with most things he doesn't quite get and he asks Morgan, "What is this?" 

Morgan chokes.

That's the last visual image he needs. 

* * *

It's in the office the next day that he notices Reid flinching when he sits and walking more on his left foot than his right and while Morgan's thoughts had originally been that Reid was injured, his alternative mind kicks in. 

Reid doesn't say anything until lunch. 

When Morgan is about to sip from his shitty police-precinct coffee, Reid leans down and murmurs in his ear, "I bought it." 

_Yeah, okay, Pretty Boy, you win the prank war._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are God Tier!


End file.
